


Noctis Caelum

by RosieJade



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Magic, F/M, Half-Sibling Incest, M/M, Magic, Murder, Pureblood Culture, Pureblood Politics, Pureblood Society, betrothal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5013166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieJade/pseuds/RosieJade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mother Magic had a plan. Her beautiful daughter was going to be the change the Wizarding World needed, whether they liked it or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noctis Caelum

**Noctis Caelum**   
**Prologue**   
**By Rosie Jade**

It is the destiny of stars to collapse. At any point in time there are millions upon millions of stars in the sky, all caught between collapses. This does not mean death for these stars, for one stars collapse means another starts birth. It is a fearful cycle, one that had been going on for centuries. Humans stare up at the night sky and look on in wonder at the stars, they stare at them with reverence in their eyes. They worship the stars, place them on pedestals, name them after gods. Gods who were created by the same stars that bear their names. However, not all stars are born in the sky. Not all stars are worshiped such as these ones are. Some stars are born mortal. With easily torn flesh and breakable bones. These stars are often forgotten about, for they are not placed in the night sky for all to see, rather, they are hidden away in darkened houses and blackened corners. Their bright lights dimmed until they implode upon themselves, releasing all of their astral energy out into the world. The stars of Black are the best example of this phenomenon. Not all of Black blood can claim to be born of a real star, some do not shine with the same light that the others do. There are, however, many with the blood of the Ancient and Noble Blacks running through their veins that can claim to be a star reborn. Even those of the blood without the name of the star share the quality. It is not the name that makes the person. It is the soul, the spirit and the magic that causes this excellence. That is why it is not all those of Black blood that shine like stars. There are not many who can claim the same astral relations as the Blacks can. However, there is one little star who can. Born from a star and sent to Earth as a savior.  
Mortal she is, this itty bitty star was sent from the heavens to fix a grave mistake. Mother Magic herself blesses the blood and magick that runs through this daughter of the galaxies. The girl is but a faint little thing. Her hair will one day flow like the blackest bits of the night sky down her back, her skin will be so pale that it shines bright like the stars she was borne from. Bright silver eyes already begin to shine from her face, there glow so bright one can see the reflection of their soul in them. None would think when they look at her that the beautiful girl was anything more than a pretty background ornament. Therefor she would be nothing more than a thing to look beautiful and graceful on the arm of a man who could do all of the heavy lifting and hard thinking for her. The girl would be nothing like that, of course. No matter what her peers and elders would think of her. She is a warrior of magic, sent down with a mission from the highest powers. This girl would be strong and wild, something not to be messed with. Astéri Noir, Black Star. Mother Magic crafter her from the best of the best. Made from magic and stardust, she incubated for nine months under the great Mother's care. Subconsciously she was taught all she would need to know for her mission. Information that would help her strategize what her plans for the mission would be. Now was not the time to worry about such thing, however. For now the Mother placed her champion with those who would love her and teach her the ways of Magic. The stars that walked the earth would raise her charge well.   
On December 21, 1959, only weeks after stars Sirius Orion and Regulus Arcturus were born, little Astéri Noir found her way onto the porch of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. The manor of the Blacks, their ancestral home, conformed to the times. Newly born, the little girl would be found by Lord Black, a letter tucked tightly into the blanket she was swaddled in. Until then, Astéri was sleeping peacefully, unaware that in mere minutes she would be thrust into her destiny. Her greater knowledge was tucked away, not to be awoken again until she reached the age of eleven. At that time she would be able to comprehend her mission so that she might complete it and end with the best outcome. For now, the great Mother just wished her daughter a good night. Promising her that she would be back in one months time to make sure that the mortals had followed her wishes, the Mother left her child. Her finally thoughts heard to the world, she vanished as if she had never been there in the first place. For who would believe someone if they were to tell a tale that they had seen her?

**TBC**

 


End file.
